<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Adore by Mistyhxriz0n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604924">I Do Adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyhxriz0n/pseuds/Mistyhxriz0n'>Mistyhxriz0n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Song - Freeform, no beta we die like men, skeppy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyhxriz0n/pseuds/Mistyhxriz0n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad confesses to Skeppy over a song...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something short</p><p>I was gonna make this longer but writers block-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Man you gotta confess! it's obvious he likes you back!" Karl practically shouted </p><p>"I already told you, I can't, I don't even know how I would do it" Bad groaned, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>the call went silent, it wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't comfortable silence either</p><p>"what if I send you a song..?" Karl says, breaking the silence </p><p>"huh? I mean go ahead?" He said, slightly confused </p><p>Bad hears his discord notification go off, he clicks on Karl's profile picture to see the song </p><p>
  <em>'I Do Adore - Mindy Gledhill'<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"just send him that or something, I don't know sorry if it's stupid I just thought it would work"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I can always just say it's a prank right?" Bad thought aloud </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I guess?" Karl sounded unsure, but bad decided to let that slide</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bad lay awake wondering if he should send the song Karl had sent him. He knew even if Skeppy rejected him they would still be friends, so why was he worried?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>with that thought in mind, bad decided he would send the message, take the risk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He pulled up the song and listened to some of the lyrics</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything you do, it sends me<br/>
Higher than the moon with every<br/>
Twinkle in your eye<br/>
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>yea, this could work nicely.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He opened discord and cautiously tapped on Skeppy's name</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"This song kind of reminds me of you owo<br/>
'I Do Adore - Mindy Gledhill' "</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>bad sighed looking at the message beginning to regret even considering sending the message. welp, it's a bit too late for that now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bad woke up to his alarm blasting in his ears, he groaned, slowly waking up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He walked over to his pc with very little energy</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'i'll see if he's replied then ill go back to bed'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bad ley out a slightly shaky breath, he waited for discord to launch. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'hurry up I'm tired'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>once the application finally started up, he clicked on Skeppy's name, slightly scared</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It reminds me of you as well lol"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bads cheeks flushed </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'what?'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>this isn't what he expected at all...<br/>
it was much better than what he expected...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"call me I know you saw this"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He chuckled lightly at the message </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Alright give me a second you muffin head &gt;:("</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>let's just say at the end of the day both boys were in a newfound relationship.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>maybe Vurbs tweets weren't so unbelievable after all..?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>